Shippo Goes Too Far
by Kurama's my mate
Summary: Shippo decides to pull pranks on the group. What happens when he takes one prank too far? Will they forgive him? Theres only one way to find out. ONE-SHOT! very first.


**Shippo Goes Too Far.**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

.:..:.:.

Sango and Kirara were starting the fire when there was a rustling in the bushes near by. Sango grabbed her Hirakotsu in defense. Kohaku stepped out of the bushes. His eyes were blank as he moved toward Sango. He raised his weapons and shot one at Sango but missed.

Sango stood up her, Hirakotsu in hand.

'I'm sorry Kohaku.' She flung the giant boomerang at her brother.

_POOF_

Kohaku was gone but in replacement there was a laughing Shippo.

"I got you, Sango!" Shippo said running away continuing to laugh.

.:..:.:.

Miroku was in Kaedes village asking the women there to bear his children, earning a very sore face from the many slaps he received in the prossess.

He heard a scream. Kagome came running toward Miroku with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Kagome? What did InuYasha do this time?" asked Miroku as Kagome continued to shed tears.

"I-InuYasha didn't do anything."

"Then what happened" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sango. I found Sango in the creek not even m-moving!" she said as Miroku took off full speed toward the creek.

When he arrived there was indeed an unconsious Sango, bruised and scratched.

"Sango?" Miroku ran toward her and held her close.

"Sango..." he whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Sangos cheek.

She started to shake. A frown turning into a smile. Then...

_POOF._

There in the arms of a confused Miroku, was a laughing Shippo once again.

"Shippo?"

"Haha! I got you good!" with that said Shippo ran off once again.

.:. somewhere talking.:.:.

"Thats what I need your help with." said Shippo

"Okay I shall help. How will I know it is you?" asked the mysterious woman.

"I will wink at you when its time to start the prank." said the hyper Shippo.

"Okay wait over there-" she pointed to behind a tree,"- until he comes."

He runs over. "Thank you, Kikyo." Shippo hides.

.:..:.:.

InuYasha was in a tree. Everyone was gone so he was alone.

A scent smacked him right in the face. 'Kikyo...'

He ran toward Kikyo. He finally found her andk her soul collecters.

"Kikyo?"

"Hello InuYasha." said Kikyo as she saw Shippo wink at her and he transformed.

"InuYasha. I need to know. Do you love Kagome more than I? Do you not care for me anymore?" asked Kikyo selling the lie just like hot cakes.

"Kikyo I care for you more than anything in the world. Why would you ever think that?" said InuYasha.

'Now this is where I come in' thought Shippo. He made himself cry and stepped out looking like Kagome.

"Inu...Yasha?" He said in Kagomes voice letting fake tears fall down his face.

InuYasha looked at '_Kagome_' watching her tears roll off her cheeks.

"Kagome, I-" InuYasha started but '_Kagome_' ran away. 'He's buying it!'

Shippo continued to run as InuYasha chased him.

InuYasha caught '_Kagomes_' wrist.

"Kagome I-I'm sorry."

'_Kagome_' started to shake. '_Her_' tears stopped and frown into smile. Then...

_POOF._

Shippo laughed harder than he had in his life. He slipped his arm out of InuYashas grasp and ran away laughing.

"DAMN RUNT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" screamed InuYasha.

.:..:.:.

Kagome was back at the campsite with fire wood, humming a sweet tune.

InuYasha stepped out of the forest, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Hello InuYasha." she greeted. He lifted his head. Kagome gasped. Chocolate brown eyes clashed with blood red and green.

"I-InuYasha! Oh my god! Wheres the Tetsusaiga?" said Kagome. InuYasha snarled at her unsheathing his claws. Kagome started shedding tears and closed her eyes and curled up in the fetal position.

_POOF._

"K-Kagome?" asked Shippo. Kagome was still quivering. 'What did I do? I screwed up big time. I made my Mommy cry...' thought Shippo. He always thought of Kagome as his Mommy and now shes crying 'cause he did something cruel to her.

"K-Kagome?" he asked again. She looked up at him tears still pouring from her eyes. Shippo ran up and hugged her and started crying too. "I-I'm s-sorry M-Mommy. I didn't m-mean to make you c-cry!"

Kagome rubbed Shippos back as her crying subsided. "It's okay, Shippo. I forgive you." Shippo looked up at her.

"H-How can you forgive me? I made you cry." His tears still burning his cheeks.

"Because your a little boy, Shippo. I know you didn't mean it." she said. His tears began to slow as he looked up to Kagome.

"T-Thank you, Mommy." He said hugging her. Kagomes eyes grew wide.

"Did you call me, Mommy?" He looked up to Kagome. He forgot he didn't ask her to call her Mommy.

"Can I call you, Mommy?"

"Yes you can, Shippo."

Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms once more. Later he appologized for the pranks he pulled on everyone. InuYasha didn't forgive him right away but after Kagome threatened him he quickly forgave the Kitsune.

* * *

Me- That my friends is my very first story. Hope you liked it. I have 3 other stories in mind but I can't figure out what one to write now. The stories are on my Profile PLZ help me decide! THANK YOU!


End file.
